


Can’t sleep without hugging you

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddle, Fanfiction, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), attack on titan - Freeform, can't sleep, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute Eren who can't sleep with out hugging Levi and worried Levi who thought that Eren is in danger ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t sleep without hugging you

Levi was walking on the street and didn’t care that he was all wet with the rain.He was walking as fast as he can because Eren didn’t pick up his phone.Usually he would text Levi while he was working,but now he didn’t even answer calls.Levi knew there was something wrong.He was walking while thinking what was the problem. Maybe he got sick or he hurt?maybe now he was screaming from pain?…Levi was getting more and more depressed.

Finally he reached the door and knock. No one opened the door.He knocked again,but there was no sound.Levi panicked and began to search the spare key and at that time door opened.He looked at dezzy Eren who was half naked and grabbing blanket.

“Wha…what happened?”-Levi asked him suddenly

“what do you mean?”-Eren yawned

“you are half naked and what’s with the blanket?…and you didn’t answer my calls”-he walked in the house

“I just woke up”-he said and suddenly felt weak

Levi saw that Eren was shaking and he grabbed his arm without thinking.They were looking to each other,both of them were waiting to say something.

“It’s okay…I’m okay”-said Eren and released his arm

He didn’t wanted to look weak.He locked the door and felt dizzy again.He turned to Levi and smiled.

“I’m really okay,so go take bath or you will get sick”

Levi looked at him and touched his head.

“you brat!don’t lie to me”-he said angrily

“sorry”

Eren felt even worse than before and lowered his head.He was feeling guilty but he really didn’t wanted to show Levi how weak he was.  
Levi guessed what was bothering the boy and smirked a little.

“go and get bath ready”-he said and started to undress

Eren immediately went to do so.While he was preparing beth, Levi was looking at wet clothes and remembering how cute Eren was half naked with blanket. Then he sat in the tub and relaxed.

“Eren where are you?I’m waiting her for you-he said without thinking

"for..me?”-asked Eren with red cheeks

“yeah.. who other will wash my hair?”-he tried to look angry

“yeah”-Answered Eren with disappointment

He began to wash Levi’s hair and didn’t realise how he ended up in tub beside him.Levi hugged him tight and felt how cold Eren’s body was.  
“How stupid you are huh?you are so cold! and no matter that you are walking half naked”

“sor..ry”

said Eren but he wasn’t listening to him anymore.He was feeling so relaxed that he wanted to sleep like this.

“Oi!don’t sleep here”-said Levi and poked Eren’s cheek

“no,I won’t"answered Eren and buried his head in his boyfriend’s neck

"what happened? why didn’t you answer my calls ?”

“Well you weren’t at home yesterday and I couldn’t sleep without you. So I took

some medicine to fall asleep but I think I took to many… So… I woke up only now and I feel really tired… I didn’t hear when you were calling because I left my phone on vibration. Sorry did I make you worry? ’

“ yes you did and how stupid are you that you took to many medicine?. What if you’d get sick? “

“ I’m really sorry.. But I hate when you are staying at your workplace… I can’t sleep without hugging you. And I also hate that it doesn’t bother you “

Eren said angrily. It was unexpected because he never said such sad things And never complained with Levi.

“huh.. I see… I couldn’t sleep without you too… “ he didn’t wanted to cheer Eren with those words. He just confessed that he really couldn’t sleep without Eren hugging him tight and mumblings in sleep.

“I Will embrace you whole night so be prepared” he said and kissed his lover very hard

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ^^ please leave comments what you think about it^^


End file.
